


Four Times Mitsunari Used his Puppets to Express his Feelings and the One Time He Did it on his Own

by Todokami



Category: DRRB, Danganronpa Re:Birth (ダンガンロンパ Re:Birth)
Genre: M/M, asexual akira, mentions of social anxieties, mitsukira, use of "children" and "daddy" in a nonsexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: just a cute fic of mitsunari and akiradedicated to my friend lucy who i love and inspired this





	Four Times Mitsunari Used his Puppets to Express his Feelings and the One Time He Did it on his Own

**Author's Note:**

> All of my DRRB fics are a mixture between Miwashiba's version, and the DRRBV version!

1

Mitsunari looked up from his desk. He always sat in the back row, as he was usually always one of the tallest in his class. When he looked beside him, he saw another boy sitting there, forehead against the desk and playing a game on his phone.

“Hi!” Mitsunari’s hand shot up, Shika getting between the two of them. “Who are you?”

The boy looked over at him, confused. “Huh?”

“Hey! Shika asked who you were! Answer them!” Uma demanded, moving out beside their sibling.

The boy blinked. “What’s going on?”

“Children...Please calm down. I know you’re both excited to meet new friends, but you have to remember to relax. Not everyone will appreciate and accept you.” Mitsunari pulled his arms back closer to him.

“Sorry, daddy…”

“Yeah, we’re sorry!”

The boy continued to stare at him. “Are you talking to yourself? Or me? Or…?”

Mitsunari paused. “I wanted to introduce myself to you, but, my children beat me to it, I suppose.” He chuckled.

“Your...children?”

“Daddy, please let us introduce ourselves!” Shika begged, popping up close to Mitsunari’s face.

“Alright, alright. Be polite.”

“I’m Shika, the deer! I’m daddy’s fav-”

“No way! I’m Uma, the horse and I’m daddy’s favorite!” Uma slapped Shika and the two of them started hitting each other.

Mitsunari felt his arms start to get a bit sore, and he sighed. “Children, please. You’re both my favorite.”

The other boy only looked even more confused. “What’s going on?” He frowned.

“These are my children. My name is Mitsunari Koga. I’m the Ultimate Ventriloquist. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh. Oh.  _ Ohhhh _ .” The boy chuckled. “Okay, that makes sense. I’m Akira Tsuchiya. Ultimate NEET. Don’t bother asking questions, I’m not answering them.”

Mitsunari nodded. “I won’t ask anything. Thank you for not asking any of me.”

“Yeah!” Shika stepped in. “Sometimes daddy has trouble talking to people and making friends.”

Uma moved in as well. “Daddy doesn’t really stick up for himself often, so we need to do it for him.”

“Children…Remember what I said about oversharing?”

“Sorry daddy…” They both huffed in unison.

It was true, Mitsunari suffered from intense social anxiety. He was never able to get his feelings across very well on his own, so he often used his puppets to do that. They were an extension of him now, and he needed them now. His first memory of all of this was of Christmas Eve, when he received Shika, and he had treasured her ever since. He got another puppet shortly after for his birthday, but after a very unfortunate incident involving blueberry cheesecake, he lost that one, and it devastated him until he was able to help his grandmother make a new one. His family had never been very rich, and the puppets had been handmade, so they were made with love and treasured more than anything in the whole world.

“Hey there!”  
Mitsunari looked over at the voice. It was Ayumu, a girl he had met earlier.

“Ayumu!” Shika jumped out. Mitsunari thought he might have pulled a muscle with how fast his arm shot toward her.

He must have made a face, because Akira chuckled at him.

“Seishi and I are hoping everyone will come hang out sometime tonight, so we can all meet up.” Ayumu smiled between them.

“That sounds like it could be fun.” Mitsunari replied, only for Shika to move closer, making Mitsunari bump his hip against his desk.

“I’ll go if Ayumu goes…” Shika cooed.

Ayumu chuckled. “I’ll be there, I promise, but I’ve got to go now.” She reached out and set two fingers between Shika’s antlers, petting their head gently before walking off.

Mitsunari straightened himself out, sighing and turning away from everyone to very gently scold Shika for acting out.

“Looks like someone might be crushing.”

Mitsunari turned back to see Akira smirking at him.

“Me?” He shook his head. “No, certainly not me, but I do believe Shika is.” He admitted.

“But…” Akira looked confused again for a moment.

“Daddy has no interest in women.” Uma declared loudly.

“You and me both.” Akira mumbled before turning back to his game. “You and me both…”

* * *

 

2

Mitsunari waited just outside the door, pausing to compose himself. He had his children with him, but he knew he needed more than them for this. He needed his own courage. He carefully knocked on the door with his elbow, hoping it was loud enough. Seishi had told him he wasn’t allowed to kick the doors anymore after Mitsunari broke his.

Akira opened the door with a frown. “Hey, you okay? Your text was a little weird.” He tapped his school tablet.

“Oh, sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine. But is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Mitsunari nodded. “I’m fine. I just wanted to talk for a bit, and it’s kind of important.”

Akira pulled the door open a bit more. “Come inside.”

Mitsunari moved inside, sighing. He sat on the edge of Akira’s bed and frowned, unsure of how to start. He was nervous, and his leg started bouncing, his wrists resting on his knees, palms turned up to let his children see what was going on.

“Mitsu...Is everything okay?”

That nickname made Mitsunari’s heart melt. He felt soft and secure just hearing it. He looked over at Akira and blinked, still thinking.

“Daddy really likes you!”

Mitsunari couldn’t believe that Shika had said something like that. He felt his heart sink now that it was on the table. His cheeks were burning, and he pulled Shika back in towards his chest, nervous they might speak out again.

Akira blinked. “What do you mean?”

He bit down on his tongue, feeling like he was going to vomit.

“Uma, talk to me.” Akira leaned back a bit.

“What? You talking to me?” Uma shot out towards him, and Mitsunari sighed in relief.

Akira nodded. “Look, I know Mitsu is nervous to talk to me, but if you could tell him…” He shrank down into his turtleneck. “If you could tell him I feel the same way, I’d like that.”

“Sure. Daddy, Akira…” Uma trailed off, slowly shifting to Mitsunari’s voice.

“...feels the same way…” He looked at Akira.

Akira shrugged, falling silent.

Mitsunari spoke up again. “So...do you want to go on a date later this week?”

“Why don’t we just consider this a date?” Akira leaned back against his pillows, tossing his legs over Mitsunari’s lap. “Let’s just order some takeout and play some games.”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

3

Akira dramatically draped himself across Mitsunari’s lap, a large bowl of popcorn in his arms. He smiled up at him, holding out a piece of popcorn.

“What movie do you wanna watch, babe?”

_ Babe. _

Mitsunari’s heart started to pound a bit, and he got excited.

“Whatever you want to watch.” He shrugged.

“What’s your favorite kind of movie?”  
“Daddy likes romance movies!” Uma interjected.

“Really?” Akira looked at them.

Every time Akira would address his children, Mitsunari felt a nice warmth bubble up in his stomach. Akira had been hesitant at first, but sooner than later, he opened up a bit when Mitsunari asked him to  _ please _ acknowledge his children. It had been a process, but in the end, they came to an agreement. Akira preferred to talk to Mitsunari, but Mitsunari sometimes used his children to talk, and that was okay with both of them. They had a long conversation where Mitsunari cried in Akira’s lap about how awkward he felt when he talked to people, and Akira had admitted that he too felt strange about it, but that they could overcome it together.

“Really! Daddy loves the waaaarm fuzzy feeling of a good ole fashioned romance scene! Kissing in the rain, romantic beach walks, a cozy cruise ship scene, you name it!”

“Shika, dear, personal information, remember?”

“It’s okay, daddy, we’re just helping!”  
“Yeah!” Uma butted in. “We just want Akira to know this.”

Akira chuckled. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because you’re daddy’s boyfriend!” Shika cheered.

“Hey! You better not call him daddy too!” Uma huffed.

“Uma!” Mitsunari clicked his tongue, scolding him. “Be careful what you say around him, please. We know Akira isn’t into that kind of thing.” He chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, and even if I was, I would  _ never _ call you that. You’d be calling me that.” Akira teased.

Mitsunari felt his face heat up. “Akira!”

“I’m kidding, babe, relax.”

“Daddy would never call you that!” Uma spoked up.

“Yeah! He’s our daddy, you can’t be his.”

“Children, please…” Mitsunari frowned.

“Why did you guys want me to know about romance movies?” Akira asked.

“Because daddy likes to think about you in a romantic way. He wants to kiss you!”

Akira paused before speaking, sitting up a bit. “Does he? Well, can I talk to him?”

“Daddy, Akira wants to-”

“I heard him, children, thank you.”

Mitsunari figured they might kiss soon, and he felt a bit guilty about letting his children talk for him. He took a deep breath, sighing and looking down at his children. He gently set his hand down on the nightstand, palms and faces up, then slid his hand out. He felt so bad for doing it, like he was just leaving them behind, but another part of him felt excited. Next, he slipped the other one off.

“Are you okay, my dears?” He asked, his voice quivering.

“We’re okay, daddy!” His children said in unison, their voices just as nervous sounding.

Akira set a hand on his shoulder. “That...was really brave, Mitsu.”

Mitsunari turned to look at him, taking his hands.

“So, what was that about you wanting to kiss me?”

He blushed up. “Do you want to kiss?”

“Of course I do.”

Mitsunari leaned in and pressed his lips against Akira’s, kissing him gently. He felt Akira return the kiss, just a light pressure back against his own lips. After a moment, they pulled apart. Mitsunari just stared at him, panting a little bit.

Before he knew it, Akira had tackled him back against the bed, kissing him again.

* * *

 

4

It soon became apparent that Akira  _ loved _ making out. Mitsunari soon learned that there was little that Akira liked more than fingers in his hair and a tongue down his throat.

So there they were, on the couch of Akira’s run down apartment, kissing and pressing close to each other. It was so relieving to be this close to someone in such an intimate but nonsexual way. Akira’s air conditioning was poor, and it was warm out, so they were both in underwear and shirts, so there was plenty of nice skin on skin contact. Akira was actually wearing one of Mitsunari’s shirts, which had made his heart swell up with pride when he noticed it. It was way too long for him, but it only made him look cuter.

They had been graduated for just over a year, but they had to split up and live separately for work, as Mitsunari was nearly immediately picked up by a kid’s television station, begging him to do a few shows for them. He agreed, and it had taken a while, so Mitsunari had moved to a nice part of Tokyo, unfortunately leaving Akira behind, but only physically. Their relationship had actually improved since they had graduated.

“Chi, hang on…” Mitsunari mumbled, sitting up a bit.

He knew Akira ‘hated’ the nickname, because it came from his last name rather than his given name, but he also knew that the hate was mostly just a joke.

“What?” Akira sat up. “If you’re getting hard, I can back off.” He stretched out.

“No, I just need to catch my breath.” He admitted, his hands feeling very naked and antsy without his children.

His boyfriend nodded, smiling at him. “No worries, babe.” He chuckled. “Go ahead and grab them, I won’t-”

Before he had even finished the sentence, Mitsunari had grabbed his children from the table. He had gotten used to spending more and more time with them in the pockets of his jacket, but he still needed time with them in order to feel safe and secure.

“Akira!” Uma barked out. “We’ve been waiting to talk to you but daddy told us we had to keep quiet!”  
Akira chuckled. “You don’t need his permission.”

“That’s true.” Shika replied. “We don’t have to be near him to talk to you but we’re kinda shy without him.”

“Just like he’s shy without us!” Uma interjected.

Mitsunari sighed. “Children…”

“Sorry, daddy!”

Akira yawned, holding his arms out and leaning into Mitsunari, snuggling into his chest. “I don’t mind if they join our cuddle session. I like them too.”

Mitsunari nodded, and both his children leaned in to press little kisses to Akira’s head.

After a while of cuddling, Akira shifted, looking up at him. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, blinking and batting those thick eyelashes Mitsunari loved so much.

“Hm?” He glanced down at him.

“Daddy’s thinking about how weird your place is!” Uma chuckled.

“You don’t like my place?” Akira rolled his eyes. “I don’t either, but without working, I can’t really afford anything nicer.” He shrugged.

“Why don’t you just move in with us?” Shika asked. “Daddy’s thought about asking you that before!”

Akira blinked, sitting up and frowning a bit. “Look, Mitsunari, please put them away.”

Mitsunari blinked. “What?”

“Stop, I’m...just put them away. Talk to me.”

He carefully slid them off his hands, setting them on the table beside them. “Akira, what’s wrong?”

“Listen to me.” He frowned. “You...need to learn to talk to me without them. You know I love you, Mitsu. You know that. And I still do, but I really just need you to understand that you can’t keep doing this. You have to learn how to talk to me.”

Mitsunari blinked, feeling like he might start crying at any moment.

“I love you, and I don’t mind having them around, but when it comes to important things, I’d rather hear it from you first.” Akira admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “You mean everything to me, and I promise, I do still love them too, it’s just that I can’t deal with hearing all of your important thoughts from them. It almost makes it feel like you don’t want it as much.”

Mitsunari nodded slowly, trying to find his voice. “O-okay.” He mumbled.

“This isn’t me leaving you or me saying no, but...I just want you to work on that, okay? There’s a ton of stuff I need to work on. I’m working on getting my feelings across better because I have trouble saying things. My internet lingo slips into my everyday life and it sucks, and makes me look like I don’t care as much as I do. But I’m gonna work on it, if you’ll work on talking without them.”

He nodded again. “Alright.”

“And again, I promise this isn’t me saying I don’t like them. I do. I think they’re great. And I’m glad that you have them. But I want to spend more time with Mitsunari himself.”

He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Akira’s forehead, his eyes welling up with tears.

He would definitely work on it.

* * *

 

5

The moment Mitsunari saw Akira, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. The two of them were going on a date, but it wasn’t just any date. Mitsunari’s jacket pocket felt heavy, but it wasn’t because of his children. In fact, they weren’t even on his person, he had given them specific instructions to wait in the car. He knew that Akira preferred him on his own, and lately, he had been getting more and more comfortable being by himself. A small, deep purple velvet ring box was in his pocket, basically burning a hole through it.

Akira waved at him. “Mitsu! Hey!”

The two of them had been apart for a few days, as Mitsunari had gone to Kyoto to record a commercial voiceover. They had agreed to meet for dinner at a park. It wasn’t super romantic - Akira had said he was getting them fast food burgers, knowing beef was Mitsunari’s favorite - but Mitsunari loved any kind of date with Akira, and something casual like this was the perfect setting to propose.

“Hi!” Mitsunari waved, pulling Akira close and pressing a kiss to his lips. “How are you?” He asked, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“I’m good, how are you?” He asked.

“Great. I got a lot of work done, and enough payment to take you on a nice vacation. You’ve always wanted to go to Disneyland, yeah?”

Akira’s eyes lit up. “Are you serious?”

The two of them had lived in Tokyo for almost a year now, but still had never been to Disney, even though Akira talked about it often. Mitsunari had been saving up portions of his paycheck for a while now, in order to save up for them to be able to go.

“Yeah. But...I think there’s something else we need to go over first, because our trip wouldn’t be for a few months.”

They had talked about being married before, and agreed that they were both probably ready for it, so Mitsunari knew Akira wouldn’t say no. They had agreed to have a small wedding, with just their friends and family, so it wouldn’t take long to set up. He figured that the Disneyland trip could be their honeymoon.

“Sure, let’s talk.” He nodded. “What’s up?”

“I...have something important to ask you.” Mitsunari admitted.

Akira paused. “Oh, Mitsu…” He mumbled, shaking his head.

Mitsunari knelt down slowly, pulling the ring box out and opening it up. “I probably don’t even have to say anything, but I’m gonna ask you anyway. I’m sorry this isn’t super romantic, I’m still very awkward. But...This is important. Will you marry me?”

Akira nodded quickly. “Oh my god...Of course I will.” He held his hand out.

Mitsunari slipped the ring on his finger, smiling brightly. He hadn’t even really noticed that he had started crying, but everything was overwhelming.

Akira pulled him close and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mitsunari stumbled forward, pressing Akira against the picnic table.

Akira chuckled and narrowed his eyes. “Tryna jump my bones right here right now?”

“No!” Mitsunari huffed. “Of course not…” He shook his head.

“I’m kidding, relax.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss him again.

That empty feeling in the pit of Mitsunari’s stomach had vanished entirely. He knew now that he could express himself the way he wanted to, without anyone else’s help.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot more rebirth fics i'm going to post soon! i love this fandom so much


End file.
